break out! break out!
by mellieforyellie
Summary: Celty is always hearing Shinra say how beautiful she is, and, one day, decides to test these opinions. Of course, he isn't complaining.


**disclaimer:**** so…yeah. ****  
><strong>**notes1:**** wrote the first half of this when drr! was on saturday.****  
><strong>**notes2:**** wrote the second half on the train to manhattan on sunday.****  
><strong>**notes3:**** typed it up at 2:30. like a boss.  
><strong>**notes4:**** i really hate this summary. i might go and change it when i think of a better one.****  
><strong>**summary:**** Celty is always hearing Shinra say how beautiful she is, and, one day, decides to test these opinions. Of course, he isn't complaining.****  
><strong>**pairing:**** shinra/celty.****  
><strong>**-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, Celty!" Shinra called as he entered the apartment and toed off his shoes. "I'm home!"

He heard the tell-tale sound of the shower running, and went to the source. He opened the door, knowing that she would be naked, but not particularly caring.

"How was your day?" he asked, sitting on the edge of her bed, next to the shower.

She gave him a gesture that he assumed was the equivalent of an eye roll, and then wrote through the steam on the shower door, [You're a shameless pervert.]

"Sorry," he said, quite insincerely. "Want me to leave?"

Shinra has accidently caught Celty in the shower on more than one occasion – never for more than a few seconds, but his near photographic memory had eventually put together the pieces of how she looked.

[Don't bother], she wrote. [It's nothing you haven't seen before, anyway.]

"Alright," he said nonchalantly, but he was always excited for any chance to be able to see her body.

Celty was always beautiful to him. Yes, he wanted to dissect her and see all her glorious insides, but she was just as beautiful – if not more – on the outside. And, quite frankly, he was a male and had sexual desires as well, and she just happened to be the focus of them.

Her creamy skin enticed him, not flawed by any scar or pock mark, or even a mere freckle. Her body was deliciously shaped, with a slim waist and perfectly sloped breasts – not too big and not too small.

"You're really beautiful, you know that?" he said as he watched the soap suds slide off her skin.

[What a voyeur.]

"It's true," he chuckled, not even attempting to defend himself. "You're the most beautiful woman I know."

The water stopped and her smoke conjured up a towel, which surprised Shinra. Why didn't she make her usual jumpsuit?

[You really think so?] she typed out on her phone. [Even without my head?]

"Even without your head," he repeated. And suddenly, she was so close to him, practically standing in between his legs. He could smell her pomegranate-scented body wash, something he had never known she used.

[Then prove it.]

She threw the phone onto the bed, before giving him the hand which previously held the device. He blinked for a moment, curious of her request, but had an idea in mind already. Of course, it might just be him making up things – but if he was mistaken, he would find out sooner or later.

Shinra took the offered hands, raising it up to his mouth to soundlessly kiss the back of it. Celty did nothing, only continued to stand there, arm outstretched.

_So good so far._

He placed kisses up along her arm, the whole time staring up at the place where a regular human's visual optic sensors would be.

Shinra forced her onto his lap, pale legs on either side of his own. She was still taller than him, but her height gave him the perfect vantage point to his next area of interest. He skimmed his nose along her collarbone, his breath warm against her damp skin. He grinned at the slight shiver she gave, wrapping her hands around his practically non-existent biceps.

He placed a kiss at the junction between her neck and her shoulder, before gently biting it. Celty gave a sharp jerk, and dug her fingernails into his arms, but did not make any notion of displeasure. He took this as a sign to suck on the spot until it became a purpling bruise, intrigued by her pleasured squirms and wriggles, no doubt compensating for her lack of voice.

"Do you see yet?" Shinra murmured, fingers skirting along her creamy thighs, nudging the hem of her towel.

[Not quite yet], she traced along his arm, letting the towel dissolve back into smoke.

Shinra grinned.

Well, she certainly had a way of being subtle.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ending note:**** drr!, i love thee.**


End file.
